Her Father's Child
by Lava Puppy
Summary: A terrible situation results in his child unexpectedly being brought up within the Assassin fortress.A sort of AU to my previous story, Child of None.However,you don't have to read it to read this one.A touch of sad parts, but mostly fluff.Minor A/Maria


A/N: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters.

Welcome to Her Father's Child. This is a sort of Alternate Universe from my previous AC child story, Child of None, but you can read this without reading that. Please enjoy!

* * *

"It's not safe for her anymore, Altair. I cannot protect her when my own men are lacing my drinks with poison." The sun was casting a light pink glow across Maria's face, making her black hair shine in contrast to her chain mail. But even with the dawn light, the Templar woman looked tired.

"How is living with Assassins any safer, love?" Altair was standing beside her bed, already dressed and re-armed. Maria's sigh was soft, but she abandoned buckling her boots to stand. Gently, she grasped the edges of her lover's hood and dragged it back down slowly. Back across his head, and over his ears until it lay against his neck and back.

His head bent and his lips pressed against hers softly, pulling her against him with a tenderness the assassin wasn't thought by others to possess. She relaxed against him, letting muscles that had been so tense for so long loosen a little.

"If she is with you, no one will hurt her...there will be no real risk of harm. Altair, if something happens to me, you know what will happen to her. You will not be able to get here in time." He stared at her for a few second before his eyes slid closed for a short moment.

"'No real risk of harm'? Maria, I am an assassin. I live with assassins. I can guarantee no safety to her when I leave on...business."

"And I too live with assassins! Except my assassins are not my allies! My assassins are out for my blood!" she snapped out, fingers curling angrily around the leather and cloth on his chest. After a moment, though, the fight seemed to drain out of her, and she let her head fall onto his chest almost drearily.

"My apologies, love. I just...I fear for her. I have no one to trust in my side any longer."

"Then come back to Masyaf with me."

"You know why I cannot. The Grand Master of Assassins bedding a Templar woman? Not all are as accepting as your friend Malik." his grip tightened around her waist, and his chin fell on top of her head. She knew he knew it...knew she was right. She didn't know how long they stood together, in the middle of the room, but soon her feet began informing her of their frigidness. She pulled away gently, and sank back into the bed, reaching again for her boot.

A small whimper from the corner called both of their gazes. A small cot was set up beside the table, and the soft, faded orange blanket hid the child from view. The buckles on her boot folded neatly into place, and Maria went to the babe, scooping her up blanket and all.

A soft mat of black hair inherited from her, and sharp, piercing golden brown eyes from Altair peered back up at her. She clutched her daughter close for a moment, closing her eyes and whispering a small prayer as she pressed a kiss to the tiny face. She smiled, feeling her eyes watering fast as the child batted her cheek with a small fist. She turned, feeling her strength begin to wane a little.

Altair's hood was raised again, but she could see his eyes clearly. Windows to the soul, she could see his inner pain. His hands were clutched into fists at his side, and her eyes flickered to his boots for a moment before she raised them to his again.

"You have to take her. Please, Altair. Do not ask me to risk her any longer by keeping her in Acre."

Altair's jaw tightened, and his eyes seemed to get just a little darker in color. His movement was tight and controlled, but quick, as he moved towards her. Fingers curled around her waist and his mouth was on hers as he kissed her deeply, thoughts seemingly flowing through the connections.

'_I am scared for you. But I will do this.'_

They broke away a couple inches, breathing hard with controlled emotion; but hers was wearing thin.

"You must get out of the city while the guard shift changes." She whispered, voice cracking for a brief moment. The bundle in her arm was quickly passed into his, but the child didn't make a sound at the exchange. Rather, she snuggled into his arms a little more and fell asleep once again. Maria smiled wetly, using all her will to keep her tears from falling as she bent to kiss her daughter again, then back up to her lover.

"Be safe, Altair. Take care of her, make sure she grows knowing she is loved." He stared at her.

"I will do my very best. I love you, habibi." A stray tear managed to escape, and she nodded.

"I love you too, dear one." Neither adult acknowledged that this was the first time either had actually voiced the words to each other, but after the white tails disappeared from the window, Maria slipped to the floor and stayed there for a long while.

* * *

This was the last time Altair saw Maria.

* * *

A/N: A little sad, no? But rest assured, it will get fluffier!


End file.
